wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodmoon Hunters
Bloodmoon Hunters The Bloodmoon Hunters are a stalwart and dedicated non-codex compliant Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark Founding'. Little is known of this mysterious founding as there are no reliable records that indicate how many Chapters were conceived during this Founding or what became of them. Extant records indicate that the Bloodmoon Hunters were supposedly created during this Founding around the time a recorded prophecy foretold their inception. It is generally believed that the Adeptus Mechanicus might have played a role in the creation of this Chapter, as their inception occurred sometime in early M35, during the divisive and widespread doctrinal conflict known as the Moirae Schism. The Bloodmoon Hunters were known to maintain close ties with the Archmagos of the Cult Mechanicus as well, receiving a wide diversity of arms and weaponry, including power blades and relic weaponry of the finest quality and rare, advanced patterns of armoured vehicles and gunships. Chapter History Founded in the M35 as part of the mysterious 13th Founding, the Bloodmoon Hunters were created around a time a prophecy was recorded. "Under the Blood Moon of Harvests, Hunters of the immaterial will find not what they seek but the answer to the question unasked." During the Moirae Schism, the Bloodmoon Hunters were formed with close association to the Cult Mechanicus. The Chapter was given three missions for it's priorities. The first was to guard the warp corridor known as the Sanguis Portus. This was the only stable set of warp routes out to the Fringes of the Ishtar Subsector. This mandate would be the binding chain that kept them beyond the edge of most known centers of power. The second was to support the Fleets being sent into the far reaches of the Fringes. And Lastly the Bloodmoon Hunters were to guard the Ishtar Subsector as a whole. The Great Rift Opens and the Noctis Aeterna cuts off the systems of the Ishtar Sub-sector from each other and the wide galaxy. As darkness descends across the Sub-sector a variety of threats threaten to see it burn in the fires of war. Corruption and Heresy surges within the ranks of the local Ecclesiarchy and Mechanicus. Necrons emerge on Incendius Lux, Delta Lux, and Crucia. The Frontier Worlds erupt into chaos as House Fásacha, the Lunar Venatorii, and Tarakoni Warden struggle to repel a tide of Drukhari, Ork Freebooter, Chaos, and Harlequin raiders. Orks from the nearby Charadon Empire emerge near the Contrador system sparking continuous naval battles. The Penal World of Contrition erupts in revolt, and Khornate cults emerge wherever Penal Regiments are stationed. Finally, the Bloodmoon chapter sees the Great Rift as the herald of the fulfillment of the Prophecy of Blood, and fervently seek to identify and defeat signs of the prophecy. The Primaris Marines of Crawl have yet to make it as far as the Ishtar Fringe Corridor known as Sanguis Portus but rumor has it a squad of Hellbasters in Bloodmoon Hunters colors have made themselves known among the Unnumbered Sons and are on their way to join their brethren on the Eastern Fringe. As it stands The Comhairle of Fiach has yet to make judgement on the rumors nor on Primaris Marines in general. Like all on the front, they wait for proof of the abilities to survive the ends of the Imperium. Chapter Homeworld On the former Hive World, now turned Death World of Aigéad Fuil, a single settlement, protected by void shields exists on this world, has a burgeoning society of techno-barbaric gangs. They are allowed to commit their gang warfare in the trade city as long as they don't attack off-worlders and give a tithe to the Astartes overlords. The Techno-Barbarians use armored vehicles, and scavenge from failed recon teams and aircraft from the wastelands due to the acidic atmosphere. But the risks of these expeditions and the rapidly degrading hulls of the vehicles cause inter-gang warfare, as gangs fight for loot and intact hulls for their own craft.The hardened youth, with an experience of armored warfare and technological expertise are perfect candidates for the Astartes. The ancient hives that eked out a harsh living on the acid-rain soaked planet of Aigéad Fuil was brought into the Imperial Fold, and would be gifted to the Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter for overseeing the warp routes further into the Ishtar Fringes that would become known as the Sanguis Portus, or the "Blood Gate". Few others make life out of heavily processed ancient lower hives of hives whose void shields has failed over time. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery of the Bloodmoon Hunters is actually split in two. On the surface of Aigéad Fuil under heavy void shields is the Citadel known as Folsom's Keep. At Folsom's Keep Aspirants are gathered once they have made it through the trials for their initial training and indoctrination. Floating in orbit above is Lebenmali Forge, a grand Star Fort designed specifically for the Bloodmoon Hunters and their mission to watch over the Warp Corridors of Sanguis Portus. Notable Campaigns *'Signs of Blood(0+ ICM.M42)' - As the Ishtar Sub-sector is paralyzed from the Cicatrix Maledictum, Khornate chaos cults sprout across the Sub-sector, their bloody and violent rituals spread fear across Ishtar, from the slums of Hive Worlds to the isolated farms of Frontier Worlds. Some say this is just a response to the vast amount of conflict waging and the influence of the Great Rift, however, the Bloodmoon Hunters chapter sees as a sign that the Prophecy of Blood is finally being fulfilled. They swiftly act to search out these cults, both to destroy their influence and to uncover clues as to the prophecy. *'War of Purity(30+ ICM.M42)' - Lord Inquisitor Vasco leads an Ordo Maellus task force alongside the Bloodmoon Hunters in investigating and exterminating the Khornate Cults across the Ishtar Sub-sector, in addition, a coalition of Imperial forces are deployed to aid Inquisitor Garret Randall in bringing Cogger back into compliance, and after years of grueling warfare order is restored to every hive but the capital Hive Cogger itself. *'Devouring of Contrition (58+ ICM.M42)' - As a tendril of Hive Fleet Kronos snakes into the Sub-Sector, the World of Contrition erupts into full-blown rebellion as the nature of its Genestealer corruption is revealed. Inquisitors Karen Mareev and Caleb Cristo leads a force of Adepta Sorotitas, Astartes, the Deathwatch, and the Imperial Navy to save the Damuterr system. Although they manage to succeed in destroying the tendril of Kronos, due to the extent of the corruption Contrition is subjected to Exterminatus...it is also believed that many elements of the various Genestealer Cults had managed to spread over the Sub-Sector over past centuries. Inquisitors Caleb Cristo and Karen Mareev begin to track down rumored Genestealer corruption across the Sub-Sector, and several Genestealers are captured by the Forge World of Mjorn and are taken deep within Droch Fhiul for study. *'Opening of the Blood Gate(81+ ICM.M42)' - Elements of the Mechanicus forces aboard Droch Fhiul are corrupted by Genestealers and Khornate influence. These Hereteks then manage to use the inactive webway gate and arcane rituals and to open a warp rift aboard Droch Fhiul. Inquisitor Adam Clarke who had previously infiltrated Droch Fhiul desperately attempts to hunt down the Hereteks and close the Warp Rift, while a force from the Bloodmoon Hunters chapter boards the station eager to hunt for clues as to the prophecy. Lord Inquisitor Vasco leads an inquisitorial strike force alongside Inquisitor Karen Mareev, Caleb Cristo, and detachment of Grey Knights to attempt to end the Demonic threat, as the same time a force form the Masque of the Frozen Stars appears with their own agendas. Although the Inquisitorial forces and Bloodmoon Hunters suffer massive casualties, including Lord Inquisitor Vasco himself, from both Khornate Daemons and Harlequins in a three-way bloodbath the Daemons are successfully slain and Inquisitor Adam Clarke along with the sacrifice of Astropath Stillwater manage to slay the Hereteks and close the rift. As the last Daemon dissipates the Harlequins disappear in a miasma of shadow and cackling laughter. Inquisitor Mareev rises to the rank of Lord Inquisitor, and command of the Contrador Conclave, in the aftermath and subjects Droch Fhiul to exterminatus, and a large scale investigation and purge is conducted across Mjorn. Inquisitor Adam Clarke plays a major role in these investigations, finding substantial vaults of Xenos tech, although secretly he manages to smuggle out several choice artifacts including recoverd fragments of the Droch Fhiul Webway gate. The Bloodmoon Hunters, furious, declare a crusade against the Masque of Frozen Stars and hunts them across the Sub-sector, convinced they hold vital information to the prophecy. Chapter Organisation The Bloodmoon Hunters are a non-codex compliant chapter that has been chronically under-strength. To Augment their numbers, the Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter Techmarines began to augment line combat operations. Facilitating this was bring auxiliaries in the form of Chrono-Gladiators and Tech-Thralls under the control of the Techmarines armed with Advanced Heavy Weaponry. Further they bring into the field Heavy Battle Servitors with advanced augmentics. The Brothers of the Chapter are broken among their areas of expertise in hunting the foes of the Imperium. Each Tribe represent a tradition for a Hunt, a Mir-shikar Veteran would consul with the Masters of the Chapter and based off the information known would gather his brothers from each tribe and form them into a Hunting Party. A Hunting Party is expected to operate alone for years or more at a time. Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Forge-Lord' - Techmarine Captain of the 2nd Company *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Mir-shikar' - Master of a Hunting Party, Tactical leader, Veteran Hunter *'Shikaris' - Hunters in the ways of Ambush, Harassment, and Group Tactics *'Jager-Verfolger' - Hunters in the ways of Devious Tactics, Reconnaissance, Baiting, and Infiltration *'Veidar-Fallensteller' - Hunters in the ways of Prepared Fortifications, Trapping, and Lures *'Iron Father' - Tech-Marine and Chaplain Line Ranks *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations *'The Comhairle of Fiach' - The Comhairle of Fiach is where the higher authority of the Chapter unites to lead the Chapter. *'Onóir Garda' - The Onóir Garda comprised of the Chapter's most elite Veteran Marines that serve the Comhairle. Non-Astartes Personnel *'Chrono-Gladiators' - Criminals tithed to the Bloodmoon Hunters and given death sentences. Given Chemical and Cybernetic enhancements and are implanted with explosives as well as a control vox. Expendable troops lead by Techmarines of 2nd to bolster Bloodmoon Hunter Lines and to provided canon fodder for traps and lures. *'Adsecularis' - Criminals tithed to Bloodmoon Hunters to be converted into servitors. Given Cybernetic enhancements and preparation for eventual life as a servitor. Expendable troops lead by Techmarines of 2nd Company to Bloodmoon Hunter Lines and to provide canon fodder for traps and lures. Order of Battle Headquarters *'Chapter Master': Master of the Bloodmoon Hunters *'Honor Guard': Chapter Champion, 27 Onóir Garda *'Armory & Reclusiam:' Master of the Forge (Keeper of Sanctity), 8 Iron Fathers, 20 Techmarines, 140 Non-Combat Servitors, 120 Battle Tanks, 12 Land Raiders, 14 Storm Ravens, 24 Centurion war-suits, 19 Land Speeders, 28 Storm Talons, Bikes and Attack Bikes *'Fleet Command:' Master of the Fleet, 20 Techmarines *'Logisticiam:' 1,500 Chapter equerries, serfs and Non-Combat Servitors *'Librarius:' Chief Librarian, 3 Epistolaries, 5 Codiciers, 7 Lexicaniums, 3 Acolytum *'Apothecarion:' Chief Apothecary, 15 Apothecaries Companies *'1st Company' – Mir-shikar Veteran Company - Regent of Aigéad Fuil **~50 Veterans *'2nd Company' – Fachlich Tech Company - Master of Relics **~30 Techmarines **Numerous Chrono-Gladiators and Adsecularis commanded by Techmarines **Heavy Battle Servitors *'Jager-Verfolger Tribe' - Master of the Watch, Chief Victualler **~105 Marines *'Shikaris Tribe' - Master of the Marches, Master of Rites **~120 Marines *'Veidar-Fallensteller Tribe' - Lord Executioner, Master of the Arsenal **~105 Marines *'Spejder Scout Company' - Master of Recruits **~50 Scouts *'Coinnigh Siar' - Non-Marine Tech Reserve **~5 Techmarines **Numerous Chrono-Gladiators and Adsecularis held in stasis **Heavy Battle Servitors Chapter Recruitment The Tribes of Aigéad Fuil are monitored for their potential. When a likely candidates, for the Astartes of the Bloodmoon Hunters, are observed they are told that the representatives of the God-Emperor would like an audience and to bring an offering of a hide from one of the great beasts of the wastelands. Once the potential hunter has found a suitable offering and was able to defeat it, the aspirant must traverse to the opposite side of the planet in the ravine and cave system that is the entrance of Folsom Keep. To accomplish this they must pass the trials of the Hunters and face the various beasts that hunt the hunters. Once the aspirant has proven capable and clever enough to make it to the entrance their final task is to hunt the Master of Recruits while under the influence of a special cocktail of drugs meant to test the mind of the aspirants. Those able to find and capture the Master of Recruits under these conditions are then inducted into the Chapter. Chapter Beliefs As a Chapter the Bloodmoon Hunters have been brought to the brink of extinction several times, but yet have managed to endure with strength when other Chapters would have been destroyed. They have a remarkably grim determination to survive, and one of the Bloodmoon Hunters' hallmarks is the ability to adapt to changing circumstances and respond swiftly to the fortunes (or misfortunes) of war. This has tempered their character with a general disregard and suspicion of the mere trappings of honor and glory, favoring results by any means necessary. When faced with insurmountable odds, the Bloodmoon Hunters will change their tactics and withdraw to fight again where more prideful Chapters would perhaps chose to stand and die. The Bloodmoon Hunters value the art of concealment, and utilize secrecy and surprise as paramount weapons in their arsenal. As a result they have always cultivated in themselves an ability to see clearly through the fog of war and strike at the hidden heart of the enemy, where they can inflict the most damage and achieve their objectives, undistracted by hubris or hidebound dogma. In order to attain such a goal, the Chapter's Battle-Brothers are trained in a variety of ways that are remarkably inconsistent with most other Space Marine Chapters. Throughout the Chapter, blind obedience is strongly discouraged. All of these Space Marines are expected to act upon their own initiative at the appropriate times. However, such actions must fit within the context of the larger battle scheme. Battle-Brothers consider unorthodox tactics during their preparation for any conflict. These include unusual deployment maneuvers and infiltration. Most times, they have go so far as to assemble ad hoc units specifically appropriate for resolving a particular tactical problem known as a Hunting Party. All Bloodmoon Hunters brethren are bionically enhanced in some way, for even the most recently initiated Battle-Brother has had his left hand replaced with the iron-sheathed cybernetic gauntlet that marks his acceptance into the ranks of the Chapter. Within a few years of their initiation, most Battle-Brothers sport a burgeoning array of cybernetic augmentations, many of which stay hidden under their Power Armour. In many instances, these enhancements bolster the Battle-Brother's combat effectiveness in some manner, influencing the tactics he utilises on the battlefield. At the very least, replacing organic flesh with steel and ceramics increases the body's resistance to physical trauma. Individual Bloodmoon Hunters brethren utilize a wide range of bionics that afford them capabilities beyond that of even the already superhuman Space Marines, including highly esoteric Augur receivers bonded directly to the nervous system, inbuilt weaponry, and even, in some cases, additional limbs granting the Battle-Brother the ability to carry especially cumbersome weaponry. The exact nature of the enhancements and Bloodmoon Hunters Battle-Brother undergoes is unique to himself, a lifelong program coordinated according to the arcane counsel of the Iron Father. Even within the ranks of a single squad of Battle-Brothers initiated at around the same time, there is little cohesiveness. On very few recorded occasions, Battle-Brothers with a complementary range of enhancements have been grouped together into a single squad, or else squad-mates have undertaken to coordinate their surgeries. Such squads rarely adhere to any particular pattern or standard doctrine and their composition may never be repeated again. Bloodmoon Hunters believe out on the fringe like they have been assigned, they should make use of any advantage they can. Imperial Support is limited by what the sector can provide generally. Bloodmoon Hunters in this vein hunt out any scrap of knowledge or tool that could give them an edge on the enemies of the Imperium. All Bloodmoon Hunters who attain the rank of Mir-shikar has served time in all three tribes and then served with the 2nd to be trained as Artificers. Chapter Masters are elected by The Comhairle of Fiach which is balance between the three tribes and those who are trained either as Artificer or Techmarine as well as those who lead the Headquarters. In character with their basic aloofness and desire for autonomy, the Battle-Brothers of the Bloodmoon Hunters have an uncommon streak of individualism and self-reliance, for each one is born a survivor, a killer from the shadows, and the inheritor of a warrior lineage that descends from one of the Aigéad Fuil's savage death world tribes. Their aloof and autonomous ways are at odds with most other chapters. This has lead to conflicts and rivalries when they are forced into close support of another chapter. With most other Imperial organizations they would take charge of themselves and their brothers, but with other chapters they chafe under what they consider inferior tactics. Only their own veterans can hope to manage the stubborn nature of these warriors. Combat Doctrine When the Bloodmoon Hunters march into battle, they do so alongside a profusion of war machines and main battle tanks. The Chapter boasts a great number of armored vehicles and Dreadnoughts -- so many, in fact, that each Company maintains its own revered armory of battle tanks and Centurion warsuits. Bloodmoon Hunters Battle-Brothers consider it a great honor to crew one of their Chapter's venerated war machines and interface directly with their vehicles through bionic implants, their heartbeat becoming the thrum of powerful engines and their war cries the roar of heavy gunfire. The Chapter shows a high-degree of adaptability in battle, both in terms of tactics and the weapons its Astartes employ. When an enemy counters one tactic used by the Bloodmoon Hunters, the Chapter plans accordingly, adapts, and changes strategy, enabling it to outmaneuver its enemies and catch them completely off-guard. Flexibility and willingness to adapt to their situation represents the core of the Bloodmoon Hunters' combat doctrine. As they prepare to engage their opponents, these Space Marines are always careful to identify all of their assets and utilize them to the fullest means possible. These often include assets that are not identified within the constraints of the Codex Astartes. Even when operating well within the strictures of that tome, these Battle-Brothers may choose to take measures that others might consider dishonorable. The Bloodmoon Hunters are separated into three types of Cadres based off their favored methods of the Hunt. These Methods are not absolute but a favored way to eliminate an enemy. An individual marine may transfer between any approach freely but tends to choose one based on the information known about the enemy of the moment. Each engagement is known as a Hunt and the Mir-shikar of each Hunting Party chooses the right tools and Shikaris/Verfolgers/Fallenstellers for the job. At a tactical level, the Shikaris Tribe favor freedom of maneuver and portability of firepower, and their battle tactics showed particular tendencies towards specialized reconnaissance and infiltration units in opening combat operations, to be quickly followed by the rapid deployment of fast armor, close air support and mechanized infantry units as a main strike force. In keeping with their willingness to make use of every available resource, the Shikaris often takes direct charge of any Imperial Guard units available in a given theatre. Rather than deferring to the organisation's intrinsic leadership, these Space Marines deploy their members among the merely human forces and then take a direct hand in their disposition and tactics. The Shikaris is exceptionally well-equipped with Assault Bikes, Land Speeders, and Jump Packs. Whenever possible, these Space Marines favor the use of guerrilla tactics and ambushes to deplete enemy forces prior to a more traditional engagement. Millennia of refining their techniques has enhanced their abilities to the point that these Battle-Brothers are often able to decimate enemy forces through precision surgical strikes, minimizing the enemy forces present in future conflicts. The Jager-Verfolger has been known to employ devious tactics such as flanking maneuvers, tunneling to bypass enemy defenses, diversionary tactics, air drops and teleportation behind enemy lines, infiltration, disabling enemy transport vehicles and routes, sabotage of essential supplies, ammunition, food, and fuel depots, as well as atmospheric and ecological tampering, triggering seismic and tectonic activity. Many Space Marine Chapters exhibit a clear disdain for the use of concealment, secrecy, espionage, and counter-intelligence. The Jager-Verfolger know, however, that it provides a limited number of countermeasures to overcome those who would use such deception against members of the Adeptus Astartes. However, the Jager-Verfolger enthusiastically and consistently applies these techniques throughout its battles. Deceiving their opponents as to the timing, nature, and objectives of an attack can often grant the Space Marines a significant tactical advantage. Similarly, by expertly scouting a region prior to launching an attack, the Jager-Verfolger are often able to insert their forces without their opponents realizing the number or nature of the opposing forces. The Veidar-Fallensteller are expert sappers, engineers and miners and have acquired a formidable siege train of specialist equipment over the centuries. The Bloodmoon Hunters place a great deal of importance on heavy weaponry of all kinds, for they value the tools of destruction. The use of toxic gas, burning Phosphor and contaminated rad-shells does not rankle their Chapter's honor. Bloodmoon Hunter Astartes have a inherent resilience to toxins and poisons which enable them to be deployed to warzones afflicted by the most hellish and lethal conditions, be they atomic, biological or chemical in nature. Where possible, field fortifications will be used. Veidar-Fallensteller doctrine includes extensive use of fortifications to occupy the maximum number of opponents while using the absolute minimum number of troops. This in turn keeps the bulk of the Bloodmoon Hunter Marines fresh and available for assaults, and allows them to achieve superiority elsewhere. The Techmarines of 2nd provide the additional manpower by following the teachings of the Cult Mechanicus in using Heavy Battle Servitors, and a selection of Chemically and Cybernetically modified criminals as Chrono-gladiators and Adsecularis with implanted explosives and vox into combat as expendable troops. Generally Tactics fall under the guise of guerrilla warfare and a mix of the philosophies of hunting. Using the three tribes in combination leads to a method of driving an enemy towards a location using the Jager-Verfolger to cripple infrastructure of the enemy. Followed by use of the Shikaris to harass and contain the enemy to a route of their choosing making it seem like the enemies idea. Finally it would lead to fortifications and traps of a prepared battlefield done by the Veidar-Fallensteller. The Heavy and Automated weapon set ups make the kill-box complete. Their tactics and attitude to them are a double edged sword. Close Coordination is hard for the Bloodmoon Hunters outside their own tribe. Only the Mir-shikar are flexible enough to keep the various tribes working together. Otherwise when a members of a tribe dominate a Hunting Party it will end as their tactics being the most often used. Further if communications between the various groups breaks down it could lead to some of the tribes interfering with each others' plans. Loose coordination and use of individual talents are where they excel. Chapter Gene-Seed Bloodmoon Hunters' know not from which Primarch their Geneseed descends from. The knowledge of their progenitor died when the veterans of the chapter were killed along with a large portion of their chapter in transit to the Eastern Fringe. When they finally founded their stronghold near the Forge World of Lux, they were a much weakened Chapter. The Bloodmoon Hunters' greatest mystery concerns their history. A large part of the Chapter's ongoing quest into knowledge, recovering lost information, and in their prophecy is in the fervent hopes of discovering their progenitor. Bloodmoon Hunters' gene-seed condition produces warriors with finely sculpted physiques, and finely-controlled thought processes, with psychological tendencies driven towards personal achievement and competition to prove individual superiority. Like many Chapters, the Bloodmoon Hunters also suffer from certain genetic deficiencies. The Bloodmoon Hunters' demeanor heavily reflects their combat doctrine. Generally reserved, Bloodmoon Hunters stay in the shadows until the right time to speak. When they do pitch in they tend to be very recalcitrant and terse, often condemning the more direct tactics of their fellow Chapters. Bloodmoon Hunters' gene-seed produced a marked tendency towards suspicion and paranoia within the Astartes of the Chapter but also was known to create Space Marines who were extremely intelligent and possessed naturally well-developed problem-solving abilities. Many Chapters indulge in trophy taking, but the Bloodmoon Hunters have in the past gone out of their way to capture, master and utilize weapons taken. Of particular note was the strength of constitution displayed by fully developed Bloodmoon Hunters Astartes, which had measurable superiority to the already superhuman Space Marine norms in relation to extreme temperate tolerance, radiological resistance and cellular repair. There is a much-remarked "cold ember-like" bio-luminescence to their eyes. The Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter is highly unusual among its fellow Space Marines and its modus operandi is quite different from that of the bulk of the Adeptus Astartes. The Bloodmoon Hunters do not fight as a single force or even usually as full companies but instead second squads drawn from the Chapter's tribes and make use of bonded cybernetic enhanced humans and creatures. This is because one of the unusual traits of Bloodmoon Hunters Astartes, which may derive from an unforeseen mutation within their gene-seed, is that every Hunter possesses a near-genius ability to observe, memorize and adapt to any situation. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Shasmu Khonsu' *'Tech-Captain Jensen of 2nd Company' - A unique tech-marine originating from the Bloodmoon Hunters homeworld whose abilities in the arena of combat as well as the technological lead him to lead the unique 2nd Company. Master of Relics and a member of The Comhairle of Fiach. Before his rise to prominence in the Chapter was a Master of the Forge for the Deathwatch. Jensen wields a mighty Relic Power Hammer that is said to be able to build or break anything and carries an Grav Pistol as well. His Servo Harness is armed with a variety of Cutters and wielders. His Custom Artificer Armor was designed by him. *'Iron Father Issac' - The spiritual leader of the 2nd Company making sure that the members of the company doesn't fall into corruption in their pursuit of technology to uplift the Imperium. Wielder of Eiclips Na Gealaí, He offers benediction as well as wielding death to the foes of mankind. *'Techmarine Erxandros' - Erxandros started his initiation as typical recruit of the Astartes, by daring to kill a Great Beast. He was unique in the fact that he jury-rigged his lance into a launcher to bring down the great beast. After joining, he was quickly assigned to armory duty until he could be sent to Mars for Tech-Marine Training. He quickly mastered the quasi-religious science of humanity, but that wasn't enough for him in his chapter's pursuit of defending the people of his sector. He went a few steps further, starting to analyze the weapons and tactics of their ever present foes, the primals (Drukhari), that raided the sector. He has faced countless WAAAGH! of the Orks of the sector. He follows his chapter's tradition to the various battlefields he has fought on and anoints the the ground with them. These Hunts have been a great honor to him as he has been trusted to take these alone. In his time with his chapter, he mastered both being a technician and a warrior. During one of his Hunts, he ran into Alderson who mentored the young Tech-marine. They shared a lack of fear of xeno equipment and an urge to learn how to better combat them. Erxandros learned the techniques of hacking from Iron Maiden which allows him to have a chance of remotely hacking all sort of Servitors and potentially even Magi, Warp-smiths and Tech-marines, perhaps even Machine Spirits. It also allows him to block scrap-code attacks against himself. During an incursion on Droch Fhiul Research Station where he was assigned to support a squad of his brothers investigating the prophecy of blood, he was left as the only survivor bound to service of Inquisitor Adam Clarke. *'Techmarine Alderson' - Mentor to Techmarine Erxandros, one of the oldest marines in service to 2nd Company. Favoring pistols as his usual armaments has made this Techmarine one of the more unique warriors among the Bloodmoon Hunters. He wields a combination of Bolt Pistol and Inferno Pistol while wearing a unique Jump Pack of his design that allows for his Mechadendrites instead of a normal Servo Arm. Alderson spent several years among the Martians as his chapter's ambassador to them. *'Techmarine Folsom' - The Founding Father of the line Techmarines. Sole Survivor of the Veterans during the disaster of travel to the Eastern Fringes. His leadership and stewardship of the other brothers allowed them to drive off the boarders and return the control of their ship. Through the use of heavily modified serfs and servitors, he waged a several month long battle clearing corridor by corridor of his Battle barge. Chapter Fleet *'Fola Gealach' Battle Barge Class - *'Gorm Gealach' Strike Cruiser Class - *'Gealach Fómhar' Strike Cruiser Class - *'Ag Gáire Le Gibbous' Nova Class Frigate - Chapter Relics *'Teorainn' - A Relic Stalker Artifex Pattern Bolter *'Eiclips Na Gealaí' - A Relic Disintegration Pistol Deathwatch Service The Bloodmoon Hunters are known to be a great source of knowledgeable Masters of the Forge for Deathwatch Outposts. Most in 2nd Company of the Bloodmoon Hunters will spend several years in service with the Deathwatch as a matter of pride. All the Bloodmoon Hunters are trained in the ways of the priests of mars to a lager degree then most chapters by the Techmarines of the chapter. Due to this the Bloodmoon Hunters will offer their kill-team a great amount of knowledge on both imperial and xeno technological works. The relentless dedication with which a Hunter will pursue their objectives makes them ideal for the harder tasks the more humanitarian chapters would struggle to carry out. The Bloodmoon Hunters have a special relationship with the Ordo Machinum and Ordo Xenos in which the tithe to the Deathwatch becomes paramount. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter wear dusty red colored Power Armour with dark grey shoulder plates trimmed with gunmetal grey. Their aquila or imperialis is silver with a darken gunmetal grey center-piece. Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Allies *'Lunar Venatorii Regiments': *'Adeptus Mechanicus': *'Ordo Machinum': *'Jade Knives Chapter': Enemies *'Tau': *'Eldar Raiders': *'Drukhari Raiders': *'Renegades': Notable Quotes By the Chapter About Chapter Gallery Category:Imperial Category:Imperium of Man Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ishtar Subsector